Surprise !
by Sol Sol Sol
Summary: Bella et Edward sont mariés depuis 4 ans. Et la routine les rattrape petit à petit jusqu'au jour ou... une surprise inattendue vient envahir leur quotidien. Rating M pour futur chapitre. Chapitre 4 posté
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils étaient mariés, et depuis le début de leur histoire, rien ne se passait comme ils le prévoyaient. Tout d'abord le jour de leur mariage, il grêla, en plein mois d'août alors qu'il devait faire plus de 35 degrés ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le mariage de rêve qu'elle espérait, parce qu'en plus de la météo, son frère avait fini complètement bourré sur le toit de la voiture des mariés criant les secrets de tout le monde, créant ainsi la zizanie. Une journée qui aurait dû commencer leur histoire d'amour dans la gaieté, mais qui, au contraire, avait tout déclenché.

Ils s'aimaient, pour ça ils s'aimaient. Mais ils ne savaient plus comment se le dire. Ni comment se le montrer. Au début, c'était beau, c'était nouveau. Leurs corps dégageaient un tel désir l'un pour l'autre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la routine les séparaient. C'est à peine s'ils se touchaient, et depuis quelques jours, de petites disputes éclataient entre eux, Bella finissait en larmes à chaque fois et Edward au bord de la crise de nerf. Cela serrait leurs cœurs. Ils s'aimaient mais ils ne se supportaient plus. Bella trouvait que depuis certains temps il était mou, elle ne supportait plus son parfum... C'était à croire qu'il faisait tout pour l'énerver. Edward subissait sans vraiment se poser de question, il trouvait qu'il en avait assez avec son boulot d'avocat.

Ce jour aurait dû être comme les autres, mais quand Edward se réveilla ce matin-là, il trouva sa femme devant la cuvette des toilettes vidant le reste de nourriture qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tint les cheveux tout en passant sa main le long de son dos.

« Ça va mon amour ? » Demanda Edward, inquiet.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me demander si j'allais bien ? » Dit-elle d'un ton sec « Je vais bien, merci Edward, ce doit être le chinois d'hier… »

Il leva les bras en l'air devant le regard mauvais que lui lançait sa femme. Elle se releva et regretta de suite son comportement. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, tout l'énervait ces temps-ci. Après s'être lavé les dents et avoir attaché ses cheveux, elle rejoint Edward dans le dressing. Il était de dos et ne pouvait pas la voir le détailler. Il portait un jeans et cherchait dans son armoire une chemise : il avait rendez-vous avec sa mère cette après-midi, et il voulait être beau pour elle. Esmée était une femme d'exception pour lui et il devait toujours se montrer sous son meilleur jour, pour qu'elle soit fière de lui, comme quand il avait 5 ans. Quand Bella était rentrée dans la chambre, il avait senti son regard sur lui et le désir qui émanait d'elle, mais ne préférait rien tenter, de peur qu'elle ne se mette en colère contre lui. Et ce matin, il ne voulait pas déclencher les foudres de sa chère et tendre.

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée Edward, je… » Commença-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Bordel que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer n'est-ce pas ? Pensa-t-elle

« C'est bon Bella, c'est déjà oublié » la coupa-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller chez le médecin, je dirais à Aro que tu n'es pas bien. »

« J'ai des dossiers à finir, ils sont importants c'est sur l'affaire Volturi… »

« Ok, mais ensuite tu iras voir le médecin et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Elle hocha la tête, retenant ses larmes, avant de partir en courant de la chambre pour aller de nouveau vomir. Une fois débarbouillé, son estomac cria famine. Ce qui ne laissa pas Edward de marbre. Il alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que Bella finissait de se préparer. Elle engouffra deux gaufres à la confiture et cinq crêpes, tout en râlant : elle avait pris du poids selon elle ; Edward la trouvait superbe et se satisfaisait de ses formes plus que généreuses.

« Forcement que toi ça te va, en attendant je n'ai plus de soutif à me mettre »

Il se retint de rire et se concentra sur la route. Une fois devant l'immeuble où tous deux travaillaient, elle sentit à nouveau mal, avait le tournis et la nausée. Ils montèrent l'ascenseur en silence. Bella trouvait cela apaisant, elle se sentait fatiguée comme vidée de toute énergie, alors qu'Edward, lui, la fixait avec désir.

Elle rejoignit son bureau avec lenteur ; elle n'avait pas envie de travailler ce matin et décida de suivre le conseil, malgré elle, qu'Edward lui avait donné ce matin : après des minutes d'hésitation aux toilettes à vider son petit-déjeuner, elle prit la décision de rentrer à la maison. Elle passa la tête dans le bureau d'Edward pour le prévenir. Il n'était pas seul : sa sœur Alice était là elle aussi, elle tenait un catalogue dans ses mains qu'elle lisait tout en parlant à son frère. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Bella.

« Je rentre Edward…je »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, un vertige lui prit. Elle eut juste le temps de se rattraper à la porte.

« Je m'occupe d'elle ! » S'exclama Alice en se levant de sa chaise pour rejoindre Bella. Celle-ci jeta un rapide regard vers son mari. Il s'était levé et paraissait inquiet.

« Tu fais vraiment peur ma vieille ! T'as mangé au moins ? »

Bella lui jeta un regard noir tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la voiture, elle se sentit à nouveau mal.

Alice lui donna une bouteille de jus de pamplemousse, calée sur la banquette arrière. Bella regarda la bouteille, sceptique. Avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à son amie.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte. » Lança cette dernière, mal à l'aise.

Bella se tourna vers elle, surprise.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Jasper. On n'en a jamais parlé. Et Junior n'a que deux ans. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? J'ai rendez-vous dans deux heures pour faire des analyses et je dois dire que ça m'angoisse. »

« Je serai très contente de venir avec toi, mais je ne suis pas bien et si je dois en plus voir ça »

Une fois au café, elles commandèrent deux jus de pamplemousse. Alice détailla son amie : elle remarqua qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids surtout à certains endroits, comme la poitrine, les hanches. Ses sautes d'humeur pour un rien et le fait qu'elle soit au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est en l'observant qu'elle eut une illumination. Elle profita de l'absence de Bella aux toilettes pour appeler Rosalie, la sœur jumelle de Jasper, son mari, et la femme d'Emmet, qui lui-même était le frère de Bella. Rosalie était gynécologue, et malgré son emploi du temps chargé, elle prendrait les deux filles entre deux rendez-vous, dans une demi-heure.

Quand Bella revint, pour Alice il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

« Rosalie m'a appelé, elle peut me prendre dans une demi-heure entre deux rendez-vous » Lui annonça-t-elle, changeant légèrement les faits.

« Ok, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Lui demanda Bella épuisée.

Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus : le jus de pamplemousse lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais maintenant elle avait faim et avait envie de melon, et pourtant elle détestait le melon.

Sur le chemin vers la clinique, Alice ne disait rien, ce qui dérangeait Bella : elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne dit rien mais cela avait le don de l'énerver. Rosalie les reçues, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon alors je commence par qui ? » Leur demanda Rosalie innocemment.

« Bella ! » S'exclama aussitôt Alice.

Bella regarda les filles, un peu perdue. Elle se sentait piégée et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout !

« Bien, Bella, pourquoi tu viens me voir ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est Alice qui croit être enceinte, pas moi ! »

Rosalie se tourna vers Alice, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Soudain, la tête lui tourna à nouveau, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rosalie.

« Tu es très pâle, je vais te faire une prise de sang. »

Bella regarda ses amies, effarée.

« Je vais bien, pas besoin de me faire une prise de sang. Ce doit être une vilaine gastro. On a mangé chinois hier soir et… »

« Assis-toi ! » lui ordonna Rosalie d'une voix ferme.

Bella s'exécuta sans broncher, beaucoup trop fatiguée pour se battre contre sa belle-sœur.

« Je te fais une prise de sang, en attendant les résultats je m'occupe d'Alice, ok ? Si tu veux il y a un lit de camp dans la pièce à côté. »

Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux filles et se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers les toilettes à nouveau.

La sonnerie de son portable la réveilla. C'était Edward, et d'après ce qu'affichait l'écran c'était la 76ème fois qu'il essayait de l'appeler.

« Allo » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Bon dieu tu vas bien ! T'es où ? Tu vas bien ? »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une Rosalie, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et une Alice proche de la crise de larmes.

« Je suis chez le médecin. Ecoute, je te rappelle. »

Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Alice tu vas bien ? »

« J'attends des jumeaux ! » Sanglota celle-ci.

Bella parut surprise, mais était très contente pour elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, et je suis sure que Jasper sera très fier ! »

Elle la prit dans ses bras, évitant ainsi une nouvelle crise de larmes. Rosalie lui tendit ses résultats, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Félicitations Bella, tu es enceinte ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pov Bella.

Je fixe depuis un moment l'échographie devant moi et le test que j'ai en main. Merde alors ! Je suis enceinte !

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans doute. Ou plus. Ou moins.

Allez ! Bella ! Bouge tes fesses ! Tu comptes lui dire comment ? S'il te voit comme ça, il va s'inquiéter ! Et s'il n'en veut pas ? Mais non, Edward m'aime ! Et même si on n'en a jamais parlé, je sais qu'il sera content ! Enfin je l'espère ! On n'en a jamais parlé !

Bon allez fifille, une bonne douche, ou un bain pour te détendre ! Puis tu lui feras les lasagnes qu'il aime tant. Tu mettras la robe rouge presque transparente qu'il adore. Avec ma nouvelle poitrine, cela lui plaira sans doute encore plus.

Douche : Fait, Lasagne : Au four, Robe : Sur le corps, maquillage, coiffure, talon : opérationnelle. Et merde, les sous-vêtements ! Porte-jarretelles : je sais qu'il en raffole. Tanga noir avec soutien-gorge assorti. Bien, je suis prête ! Il ne manque plus que le mari.

Merde, la table ! Bon : nappe blanche, service qu'Esmée m'a offert pour mon anniversaire, bougies... non, elles sont où les bougies ? Merde, merde, merde ! Où sont ces satanées bougies ? Ah enfin, les voilà. Oh non, pas maintenant ! Je cours aussi vite que je peux à levier pour vomir. Encore une fois. Je me boirais bien un petit verre de vin blanc. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas le droit… bon ben, vas pour un jus de pamplemousse.

Bon, ça va faire une demi-heure et j'irais bien me coucher. Bon refaisons l'inventaire. Table : fait, Lasagne : Fait, Désert ? Merde, le désert !

J'enfile mon tablier pour ne pas me tacher et m'active à lui faire mon fameux gâteau au chocolat avec sa petite touche de cannelle. Une fois le gâteau au four, je décide d'attendre devant la télévision. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! Merde, ça va faire 2 heures que j'attends et je me sens légèrement ridicule.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je commençais à m'endormir, j'entends une voiture se garer dans l'allée et des voix.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer mon chéri »

« Mais non maman, Bella est un peu malade et je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir »

« Comment ça, elle est malade ? Tout va bien ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et je restais pétrifiée. Et merde, Esmée. Je me sens devenir écarlate.

« Bella ça va ? » Me demande Edward surpris.

Je soupire, énervée. Pourquoi rien ne se passe comme il faut ?!

« Oui je vais bien. » Dis-je fatiguée.

« T'es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pale ma chérie ! » S'exclame Esmée.

« Je vais bien. »

Je sens sur moi le regard d'Edward, je sais qu'il ne me croit pas, mais je me vois mal lui dire comme ça « C'est normal Chéri, je suis enceinte ! » Non ! Pas devant Esmée, je stresse déjà rien qu'à l'idée de lui dire à LUI, seul, alors avec Esmée à côté qui risque de faire un malaise ou au pire de se jeter sur moi, de me rouer de baisers et de félicitations, en 10 minutes tout Forks est au courant ! et je préfère que ça vienne de moi !

Après un coup d'œil à la table, Esmée s'exclame à nouveau.

« Mais je dérange ! Désolée Bella tu avais prévu quelque chose et j'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! »

« Mais non Esmée vous êtes toujours la bienvenue, si Edward vous a invité, restez. J'ai fait des lasagnes et du gâteau au chocolat. Installez-vous, je vais chercher le plat. »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine presque en courant. Je m'apprête à sortir le gâteau du four quand deux grandes mains viriles l'attrape pour moi.

Je n'ose pas me tourner vers lui, je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise et je sens que mon estomac fait encore des siennes. Et pour couronner le tout, je me sens vraiment ridicule.

« Désolé chérie, je ne m'attendais pas… à ça. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas invitée »

« Ce n'est pas grave… » Dis-je tête baissée.

Je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches et son souffle chaud contre mes oreilles.

« Je promets de rattraper ça ce soir quand elle sera partie » Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. « Dieu que t'es tentante »

Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ses mains, son souffle, sa chaleur contre moi. Je reprends contenance quand il se dégage pour amener le plat de lasagne.

Je remarque alors que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'a-t-il prévu ? Je suis tellement excitée ! Ça va être le repas le plus long de ma vie ! Esmée et Edward parlent de tout et de n'importe quoi, rigolent de tout et de rien, j'essaye d'être là, mais les questions défilent dans ma tête : et si il n'en veut vraiment pas ? Est-ce qu'il me forcerait à avorter ? Je pensais que les nausées s'arrêteraient mais une fois de plus rien ne se passe comme prévu. Je prétexte une envie pressante pour aller vider mon estomac.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus. Bella, tu es vraiment pale ma chérie. Repose-toi, hein ? »

« Oui Esmée. Je vais bien. C'est rien de méchant. »

Non juste un bébé et des nausées matinales qui ne sont pas si matinales que ça. Edward raccompagne sa mère chez elle. J'en profite pour nettoyer un peu. Ensuite, j'enlève ma robe et mes talons pour enfiler un peignoir. C'est décidé, dès qu'il traverse cette porte je lui dis. Tant pis si c'est direct. Et quel que soit son choix, je le garde. Je l'aime déjà ce petit bout. Je passe ma main sur mon ventre plat. L'échographie ne rend pas justice à ce que c'est : on ne voit rien qu'une tache, rien n'est visible, mais pour moi il est déjà Là.

Je me rends compte que je me suis endormie quand je sens des bras forts et virils me soulever du canapé.

« Coucou belle au bois dormant. » Me susurre-il à l'oreille.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ce petit geste m'aurait plus, mais là je suis trop groguie et son parfum me retourne l'estomac.

« Pose-moi ! Vite. »

Je cours aussi vite que je peux vers les toilettes. Et merde !

« Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu as ? J'ai attendu ton appel toute l'après-midi ! Te rends-tu compte dans quel état je me suis trouvé ? Et Jasper qui m'annonce que t'es avec Alice ! Ma sœur que je trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps ! Et étrange, ma femme aussi ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Edward »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas d'excuse, je me suis retenu toute la soirée ! Tu vas mal et… j'ai besoin de savoir ! Tu es ma femme et je t'aime merde ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Tu vas me laisser parler oui ! Hurlais-je folle de rage. »

Il me jette un regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine attendant que je parle.

« Tout d'abord avant que je parle, je veux que tu saches que, quelle que soit ta décision, j'ai déjà pris la mienne et elle n'est pas discutable. »

« Bella… »

« Edward, Je suis enceinte. »


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Edward

Enceinte ! Enceinte ! Je ne peux rien dire. Ben merde alors ! Elle se relève et lisse ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Son regard est fuyant, et je vois bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Tu m'étonnes ! tu serais comment toi ?

« Dis quelque chose ! » s'énerve-t-elle devant mon mutisme.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

Elle me regarde, ahurie, au bord de la crise de nerf ! Ouais, en même temps, tu choisis mal tes mots.

« Tu veux que je te rappelle tes cours d'anatomie du collège, ou la mise en pratique ne te suffit pas ?! »

Et voilà, tu as tout gagné, tu l'as énervée. Je suis mal barré. Ma femme en colère + hormone, ça fait pas bon ménage ; déjà qu'en temps normal elle n'est pas facile, alors quand elle s'énerve... Si en plus, on lui rajoute les hormones de la grossesse. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Merde ! Je vais être père. Papa. Oui c'est bien de le remarquer !

« Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu peux être enceinte alors que tu prends la pilule ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

Ouais, délicatesse, on repassera .Je suis vraiment con ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ce soir ! Je vais encore en prendre pour mon grade ! Je vois son visage devenir rouge de rage. Ouille, ça va faire mal ! Eh ben non. Sans un mot, elle sort de la salle de bain et se dirige vers la chambre d'ami. Attends, comment ça elle a pris sa décision ? Je la rejoins, énervé. Il est hors de question qu'elle tue notre bébé !

« Est-ce que tu vas répondre à ma question ? »

« Oui, Edward, je prenais la pilule quand ça s'est passé. Je l'ai toujours prise. »

Elle est dos à moi, et de ce fait je ne vois pas son visage. Je sens bien qu'elle se retient de fondre en larmes. Je la prends alors dans mes bras. Elle essaye de se retirer mais je la tiens bien fermement dans mes bras.

«Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu. Je suis tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi. »

C'est quoi ce merdier ? De quoi elle parle ? D'un geste brusque, je la retourne. Elle a le visage bouffi et rouge. Et les yeux et les joues pleins de larmes.

« De quoi t'excuses-tu mon amour ? Je l'aime déjà cet enfant ! C'est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais parlé. Mais c'est une chose qui devait arriver. C'est ce qui se passe quand on s'aime. Et cet enfant, je ne le voyais pas avec une autre que toi. »

Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. Ah lala les hormones ! Je détache la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et délicatement la fait tomber de sur ses épaules. Je reste scotché devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Putain, des porte-jarretelles ! Je suis tout de suite dur ! Bon dieu cette fille aura ma peau ! Je me penche sur son ventre plat et dépose un baiser.

« Coucou toi. »

Elle rigole doucement. Je me relève et l'embrasse avec fougue. Elle est trop tentante dans cet accoutrement. Doucement Mini-moi !

« Bébé ? » Je demande en relâchant légèrement ses lèvres. « Tu m'expliques ? » Je la montre du doigt de la tête aux pieds. Amusé.

Elle devient pivoine et bafouille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle bafouille.

« Oh… ça…je… enfin… je voulais te faire plaisir. Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Je passe ma langue à la limite de sa culotte. OH putain ! Je la sens frémir sous mes caresses qui se font plus sensuelles, plus osées.

« Oh oui. » dis-je d'une voix remplie de désir ! « J'adore »

Elle me remonte violemment par les cheveux. Ses yeux sont sombres de désir, ses joues légèrement rosées. Elle est belle. Ma Bella, ma femme. Elle attrape mes lèvres avec fougue. Mes mains vont se diriger directement sur ses fesses. Je la soulève avec facilité et la dépose doucement sur le lit. Je vais lui faire l'amour. Oh oui ! Lentement avec tout mon amour. Je vais la combler comme jamais. Ses douces mains s'empressent de défaire ma chemise. Je vois bien qu'elle est pressée. Alors d'un coup sec, je l'arrache. Elle se recule, interdite. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et attaque sa bouche d'un baiser enflammé.

Mini-moi est impatient, et je ne peux m'empêcher de coller mon bassin contre le sien dans un mouvement suggestif. J'ai envie d'elle ! Bon Dieu ! Ses mains tremblent d'impatience.

« Tut-tut. Patience. » Je lui souffle contre son épaule que je m'empresse de couvrir de baiser »

« Edward ! »Gémit-elle, plaintive.

J'enlève ma chemise, enfin ce qu'il en reste, et me dépêche de lui enlever ses bas. Je la sens frémir sous mes doigts. Je sais qu'elle est prête. Je peux sentir son excitation. Mes lèvres montent délicatement de son mollet vers son genou. Je vais prendre mon temps et elle l'a compris. Ses soupirs et ses halètements sont un appel à la damnation. Quand ma bouche arrive à la limite de son sous-vêtement hautement sexy, je peux la sentir de tendre. Elle appréhende. Elle a fermé les yeux. Elle mordille ses douces lèvres. Et j'ai envie de faire la même chose. Je me relève légèrement. Magnifique. Elle est magnifique. Ses longs cheveux lui tombent sur ses seins nus. Nus ? Quand est-ce qu'elle a enlevé son soutif ? Les poings serrés, le visage dans le vague. Ouais, elle est belle et elle est à moi. J'embrasse délicatement son pubis encore recouvert. Elle frémit. Je souris, satisfait ! C'est moi qui la rends comme ça !

« S'il… s'il te plaît… Edward »

Ça ressemble plus à un ronronnement qu'à autre chose. Je deviens plus dur ! Putain, j'aimerais la prendre là, tout de suite, violemment ! Plus tard. Je lui enlève délicatement son sous-vêtement quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Bella se relève, reprenant ses esprits.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Me demande-t-elle frustrée. Oh ouais, là elle est frustrée ! Comment je le sais ? C'est simple, la petite veine entre ses sourcils est plus soulignée quand elle est frustrée, et puis ce n'est pas comme si on était prêt à faire l'amour, non ! Donc, ouais, ma petite femme est frustrée. Frustrée mais tellement tentante…

« Edward ! Va ouvrir ! » Me siffle Bella.

Ouais merde ! Ça a intérêt d'être urgent. Je vais avoir les couilles bleues à force ! J'ai dû attendre toute la soirée pour la toucher, et voilà qu'on est dérangé ! J'ouvre la porte avec rage et reste un moment interdit.

« Alice ? »


	4. chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde. Pour commencer un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews d'encouragement ! ça m'a beaucoup touché et c'est la larmes à l'œil de joie que j'ai repris d'arrache pied l'écriture de cette fiction. j'aimerais toute vous remercier personnellement. **

**merci à : Romeila : tu as été mon premier message de soutiens sans tant rendre compte, mais c'était le premier message qui n'était pas négative ! Encore merci! **

**Camelia Bella : pour ta patience, merci.**

**Adore Youu : Merci... et ben tu sais quoi moi non plus lol ^^**

**sarahto : merci, tu as été compréhensive comme la plupart donc merci.**

**Julie (Julytwilight) :Merci merci **

**Kccb :Merci **

** Marjopop's : merci **

**Miss Patt: Les critiques constructives je m'en sert oui, mais il y a une différence entre critiques et méchanceté. il y a des façon de dire les choses et certaines ne connaisse pas le tact. Merci**

** Bellou Pattinson : Merci à toi de t'être confié, ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi tout les jours. merci de ton soutiens merci merci.**

**Celine : je n'arrête pas et c'est vraiment pour vous. Merci **

**ces85 : Merci**

**Jess: Merci**

**Lillou: oui tu as tout compris! Merci merci**

**Mlanie : Merci pour ton soutien. Vraiment désolé que ca t'es choqué mon intention n'était pas de crée de crise cardiaque! lol merci merci**

**Ju : merci merci j'espère comme à toute que la suite te plaira ! merci merci**

** pyreneprincesse: Merci, merci merci. **

**Jennifer013 : merci pour ta considération, on s'est proposé avant mais je garde ton nom pour une future fanfic si tu es d'accord.**

**Moonlightdiary : Merci merci !**

**Anaelle Megi : comme pour Jennifer013, je garde ton nom précieusement si tu es d'accord. Encore merci merci**

**Aelita48 : merci merci. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera...**

**Amel: merci merci ! je ne vais pas arrêter pour eux!**

**Morgane : merci**

** Axellia3 : merci **

**Ellise-rose-cullen : Merci merci **

**Moragane : comme pour Anaelle Megi et Jennifer013 je garde ton nom et je m'enquerrais pas de te prévenir si tu suis cet fiction et que tu es intéressé pour une autre. j'ai la tête pleine d'histoire !merci merci**

**Marie : j'accepte bien la critique mais comme je le disais dans mon message que des reviews sur les fautes beaucoup de vu mais rien de plus... Je ne veux pas que des j'aime ta fic ou autre! je veux du résultat, si ya un truc qui chiffonne si il y a des question des commentaire sur un truc qui c'est passé ect! ouai je suis peut être exigente ! mais n'avoir que des retours négative ne motive pas ! Merci pour ton soutien.**

**Rosabella01: Merci merci ! voilà la suite. **

**Alex16 : merci merci**

**Choupiechou : merci merci !**

**Miss angel whitlock salvadore : merci merci !**

**Mystinne 47 : merci merci**

**douceetsensuelle : merci ! pas besoin d'en arrivée à cet extrême là! merci merci**

**Merci a Lilycaro encore pour ta correction ! **

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. **

**J'ai volontairement oublié certaine personne car leur acharnement ou même le fait de ne pas avoir signé m'ont passé au dessus de la tête car inutile pour moi et ma santé; que leur vu leur soit ôté n'est pas mon affaire! **

* * *

PoV Bella

Frustrée, frustrée, frustrée !

Je ne sais pas si je dois tuer ma meilleure amie ou si je dois attendre qu'elle se soit calmée ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle nous a coupé en plein préliminaires, il y a de quoi rager non ? Bon ok elle est en larmes et enceinte, mais quand même. En plus de ça, elle me pique mon mari, la fourbe ! Bon, Ok c'est son frère ! Mais quand même.

« Alice ! Et si tu nous racontais ? » Demandai-je d'une voix un peu trop maternelle.

Elle se jette dans mes bras et se remet à sangloter ! et là bien sur je fonds littéralement ! Merci les hormones ! Bien joué ! Avec ça on n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire ! Le portable d'Edward sonne et je comprends que c'est Jasper. Il a le visage fermé. Il sort de la pièce pour ne pas qu'Alice entende. C'est rapide. Quand il revient, il enrage !

« ALICE ! » Hurle-t-il.

Elle se fait toute petite. Ok, je crois que j'ai sauté un épisode.

« Je viens d'avoir Jasper comme tu te doutes ! Il est en panique, Junior est en crise, tu te barres sans dire où tu vas, sans explication ! Non mais ça va bien dans ta tête ?! »

Alice ignore royalement son frère et se tourne vers moi. Elle essuie d'un revers de la main les larmes sur ses joues. Edward regarde, sidéré, sa sœur.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire, j'y arrive pas ! S'exclame-t-elle. »

« Alice, il va bien falloir. Ça va se voir, ça devrait même se voir ! Allez, reprends-toi, tu ne voudrais pas que ton fils voit sa mère comme ça ! Toute bouffie et sans maquillage»

« Tu as raison, il faut que je me remaquille. »

Alalala! Elle ne changera jamais ! Elle se lève d'un bond et court presque jusqu'à la salle de bain. Bousculant son frère sur son passage. Edward me regarde, désemparé.

« Cette famille va me rendre fou ! »

Et moi donc ! Il s'assoit à côté de moi, fatigué. Je sens sur moi son regard. Bon ok je suis à poil sous ma robe de chambre et alors ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

« Bella, tu ferais mieux de mettre quelque chose. » me murmure-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je n'ose pas le regarder de peur de succomber à la tentation de son corps à moitié nu. Oui à moitié nu, en pantalon de pyjama et c'est tout. Comment veut-il que je ne cède pas ! Surtout avec ma frustration montante ! Je vais tuer Alice !

Je mets un vieux tee-shirt d'Edward et un vieux leggings noir que j'utilise pour faire le ménage. Ouais pour le côté sexy faudra repasser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper frappe à la porte. Junior dans les bras. Il a l'air vraiment mal en point. Le pauvre s'il savait !

« Où est-elle ? » Me demande-t-il en me jetant presque son fils dans les bras.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Jasper ! Elle est dans la salle de bain. »

Et ça va faire un moment ! Junior se met à pleurer. Edward vient me le prendre des mains et lui fait l'avion. Ça le fait rire de suite. Junior est le portrait craché de son père avec les yeux verts de sa mère. Un joli petit garçon de deux ans aux boucles blondes. En le voyant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer comment sera le notre : peut-être sera-t-il blond ? Comme Edward à la naissance ou peut-être brun ? Comme moi. J'espère qu'il aura les yeux de son père : verts.

Je suis sortie de mes songes par un Jasper furax comme jamais.

« Elle t'a dit ? » Je demande prudemment.

« Oui. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, ce qui, bien sur, attise ma curiosité.

« Et ? »

Il regarde Junior un sourire sur les lèvres. Ouais bon et moi alors je compte pour du beurre ? Je te parle !

« Comment j'ai pu rien voir ? Tu te rends compte, elle est enceinte de 4 mois et de jumeaux et je n'ai rien vu ! »

Edward se fige en entendant la nouvelle. Ouais mon coco tu vas être Papa et Tonton à nouveau la même année. Junior court vers son père en chouinant, il veut sa maman. Ouais ben moi aussi je voudrais que ta maman soit là ! Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! J'ai envie de finir ce qu'avec mon mari on a commencé une heure plus tôt.

« ALICE ! » hurle Edward ce qui nous fait tous sursauter.

« Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! » S'exclame sa sœur faussement choquée.

Une fois à notre hauteur Junior se jette sur sa mère pour un gros câlin. J'en profite pour les faire déguerpir. Avec délicatesse bien sûr !

« Bon tu as retrouvé ta femme, maintenant si vous rentiez chez vous ? Avec Edward on avait des projets avant qu'elle débarque ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que d'aider sa pauvre sœur? » Demande Alice faussement peinée.

Elle sait, je sais qu'elle sait. Comment ? Un truc de famille, le sourire en coin qui en dit long.

« Bella a raison, on ferait mieux de rentrer, Junior fatigue, et toi et moi on doit parler » Dit sérieusement Jasper sans lâcher sa femme du regard.

Elle déglutit tout en serrant Junior contre elle. Elle n'a pas peur, non elle est impatiente, ça aussi je peux le voir sur son visage. Je leur ouvre la porte poliment. Ben quoi ? Plus vite ils sont partis, plus vite on est tranquille Edward et moi pour continuer ce qu'on faisait. Edward sourit, amusé, quand je les pousse presque de chez nous.

« Bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis, allons nous coucher, il se fait tard et j'ai eu une journée vraiment chargée en émotion. »

Il monte les escaliers comme si de rien n'était. Il se fout de ma gueule, c'est ça hein ? Il croit vraiment que je vais le laisser dormir ? Sans qu'il ait fini ce qu'il a commencé ? Je le suis, furax.

« T'es sérieux là ? »

Il vient poser un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'enrouler dans les couvertures. Il est sérieux. Argh ! Je me couche à côté de lui, choquée, et il faut le dire : Frustrée. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Que la fête commence.

* * *

Et Ouai pas de suite pour ce chapitre là mais comme la dit Bella ce n'est que partie remise... à très vite...

Sol


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour le retard quelque problème enfin réglé (enfin jusqu'à la dernière catastrophe !^^') **

**chapitre cours mais le suivant sera plus long et j'espère plus drôle... **

**Musique : Sugar+ The Hi-Lows Everything's lookin Up**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Edward

Dire que j'avais passé une bonne nuit serait un euphémisme. Dormir sagement à côté d'une Bella survoltée et frustrée, c'était comme dormir à côté d'un volcan chaud bouillant. Je savais le genre de rêve qu'elle avait fait. Son corps pressé contre le mien et le mouvement de son bassin contre le mien me le prouvent encore. Putain, je suis dur comme jamais ! Je me lève avec difficulté. Je serais bien resté dormir encore un peu près d'elle, mais le boulot m'appelle.  
La douche me fait du bien mais ne calme pas mini-moi. Et merde, quel idiot, pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas fini ce qu'on avait commencé ? Parce que t'es un con Edward ! Maintenant tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, elle va te faire souffrir comme jamais. J'enfile un jean et m'apprête à enfiler ma chemise, quand une odeur de crêpe me vient aux narines. Et merde, elle a fait des crêpes !  
Le lit est défait et son pyjama est posé, ou plutôt, traine par terre. Ne me dites pas qu'elle... ? Oh merde ! Je descends en courant. Elle est là, devant la gazinière. Elle ne porte qu'un simple tablier et rien d'autre. Elle se retourne et me sourit.  
« Je t'ai fait des crêpes ! » S'exclame-t-elle joyeuse.  
« Bella, à quoi tu joues ? »  
« Au même jeu que toi, chéri »  
Oh, si tu crois que tu vas réussir, c'est que tu me connais mal, poupée. J'aime avoir le contrôle et je l'aurais.  
Elle fait tomber sa fourchette par terre, et dans un geste hautement sexy elle se baisse me laissant une vue parfaite sur ses fesses et sa chatte toute ruisselante. Ok, calme-toi Edward, elle joue avec toi. Elle s'installe devant moi pour manger ses crêpes. J'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si son corps à proximité du mien ne me faisait rien.  
« Tu vas mieux ce matin ? » Je lui demande tranquillement.  
Elle grimace un peu.  
« J'ai encore été malade ce matin, mais tout va bien maintenant. C'est normal. »  
Elle attrape un morceau de sa crêpe recouvert d'une couche impressionnante de Nutella, avec la chaleur il a fondu et semble vraiment liquide. Elle apporte le morceau à sa bouche et une coulée de chocolat lui coule sur le menton et le long de son cou.  
Je ne peux résister plus et me jette sur son cou et lèche la coulée de chocolat. Je l'entends gémir, ce qui réveille de plus en plus mini-moi. Sans plus attendre, je lui enlève le tablier et d'un geste brusque la porte jusqu'au plan de travail. Mes lèvres se ruent vers la naissance de ses seins pour lécher le reste de chocolat. Elle a rejeté la tête en arrière et ses mains tirent sur mes cheveux. Violemment, elle me relève et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont le gout du chocolat. Je les dévore. Ses petites mains délicates quittent ma tête pour la ceinture de mon jeans. Et en une vitesse impressionnante, je me retrouve nu, le pantalon et le boxer aux pieds.  
« Pas… Pas le temps pour des préliminaires ! » Me souffle-t-elle.  
D'un coup de hanche, je la pénètre. C'est doux, chaud, humide et tellement serré. Je me perds dans les voluptés de son antre. Elle est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu et continue mes coups de butoir en elle. La personne insiste. Merde ! Faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour nous gâcher la vie !  
Ma femme a envie de répondre. Mais je l'en empêche en augmentant la cadence. Je la sens se perdre. La tête en arrière, elle me supplie d'aller plus fort. Plus vite. Elle mouille beaucoup et ma bite coulisse en elle avec aisance. Elle est proche. Je sens ses parois se contracter sur moi. Putain, je suis proche aussi. Je relève sa tête pour l'embrasser. Une de mes mains va se diriger vers son clitoris que je pince fortement entre mes doigts. C'est à ce moment-là que je nous perds. Son corps se tord face à l'orgasme qui explose en elle. Ses ongles font s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Je la suis de près. Me déversant en elle violemment.  
« Je… Je crois qu'on a frappé… à la porte ». Me dit-elle toute essoufflée. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules. Mais elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Et pendant qu'elle va prendre sa douche, je suis chargé d'aller ouvrir. Non mais vraiment ! J'espère que ce n'est pas Alice, sinon je promets que je lui fais sa fête ! Enceinte ou pas enceinte ! Je reste ébahi par la personne devant la porte. Encore une fois, on va de surprise en surprise !  
« Renée ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »


End file.
